Fred Knight and Friends
The Fred Knight and Friends Working Event is held at the beginning of September nr Stanstead, at ? Farm, Essex. The Rally is organised by the Fred Knight and Friends Group to raise money for local charities and good causes in the area with the assisting of local groups providing with the gate, car parking and catering etc.. History The 2009 event was the ? th that has been held. Exhibits included: * Tractors * Working displays * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Collectable Models * Collectables * Club stands. * Catering by the Local church group * Etc. 2011 International Harvester, Track Marshall Fiat and Allis-Chalmers]] The 2011 event was held on Sunday the 4th of September. Rain stopped play in the working field in the afternoon. ;Crawlers A wide selection of crawler tractors were present of which a number had been at work, along with a threshing demonstration and the drag line & bulldozer demos. ;Tractors :Above list with more info to be transfered to the table below with photos 2011 Photo gallery File:Fred_Knight_roller_display_2011_-_IMG_5395.jpg|2 Aveling-Barford motor rollers and a Aveling Oil engine roller File:Fred_Knight_caterpillar_line_up_2011_-_IMG_5401.jpg|Line up of five early caterpillar machines and a Fowler Challenger 33 File:Caterpillar_service_tools_-_IMG_5422.jpg|Collection of special Caterpillar service tools on display in the barn File:Field_Marshall_5447_-_NPU_807_at_Fred_Knight_11_-_IMG_5380.jpg|NPU 807 at the Fred Knight Working Day 2011 File:Vickers_Vigor_at_Fred_Knight_WD_2011_-_IMG_5518.jpg|Vickers Vigor parked up after clearing up the earthmoving display area File:County_654_-_sn_18041_at_Fred_Knight_WD_2011_-_IMG_5361.jpg|Restored County 654 - Super-4 Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here 2010 It is not known if this event was held in 2010, as it was not seen listed in any of the event guides in the main vintage machinery magazines. ? 2009 Event 2009 Crawlers Road roller display Several of Fred Knights collection of road rollers were on display in the yard. Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; * AEC Militant * AEC Mercury cabed timber crane * Albion Motors Flatbed * Bedford O Tipper * Dennis F15 Fire engine * ERF E series * Foden S? cabbed tractor unit * Land Rover Military Ambulance * Leyland Fire engine * Iveco and Craven Tasker trailer with ex US Army International Crawler * Morris Commercials LC5 * Scammell Explorer * Scammell S24 tractor unit *photos to follow later and a few others trucks besides. Tractors A approximately ? tractor were present, with a few interesting implements as well. A few were well restored examples while others were as found, with a number being demonstrated in the working area. * More details to follow. * Allis-Chalmers ? - JAR 463B * BMC Mini tractor * County Super-4 * David Brown URT 510 * Ferguson ONG 361 with lighting kit * Field Marshall 5447 NPU 807 * Fordson E1A Major * Fordson E1A Major - BOO 504 * Fordson E1A Major - KEG 114 * Fordson Model N * Fordson Model N - EER 427 * Fordson Standard CSL 362 * George Fowell dumper * International 8-16 Junior * International Harvester ? with plough * Lanz Bulldog 694 XUC * Massey Ferguson ? GHK 586H * Massey-Ferguson 35 - 147 JVW Gold * Massey-Ferguson 35 - 517 WNO * Massey Ferguson 135 - VHK 603E * Minneapolis-Moline ? - BBW 403 * Nuffield Universal - UVX 261 * Zetor with a cab ;Harvesting machinery demo * Massey Ferguson 735 combine * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies Threshing machine * EW Maundrell Engineer of Calne Wiltshire "The Progress" No. 2 bale elevator * Henry Bamford & Sons Corn mill * Benttal & Co. WPA 'Unchokable Root cutter * David Ward of Welford cake crusher * Maldon Iron Works Co. traditional farm cart ;Implements :Above list with more info to be transfered to the table below with photos Barn displays * Agricultural hand tools * Clocks * Drainlayers tools and pipes * Implements and harvesting machinery * Old radios * Organs * Service Tools * Turnpike 'tolls' notice Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here Cars A selection of locally owned classic cars were on display in the paddock * Austin ? AXD 363 * Austin ? GC 4391 * Austin ? HJ 8763 * Austin A? 9322 VW * Austin 7 KX 5532 * Citroën DSK 144 * Jeep - 650 UXB * Morris Motor Company ? C?D 397 * Morris Motor Company ? DHT 275 * Morris Motor Company ? YP 2432 * MG Cars ? XPU 844 * MG Cars ? VNK 582J Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here Past Events Please add a few detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links Please add events web site address here - Category:Fred Knight and Friends Working Day Category:Events in Essex Category:Working Days